


T Minus Seven Days

by heffalumps



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Morgan Doesn't Die AU, Oh how I wish it wasn't an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffalumps/pseuds/heffalumps
Summary: Years after the Reapers have been defeated, Morgan Shepard and Kaidan are cuddling in bed, discussing their upcoming nuptials.





	T Minus Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually fluff. Look, mommy, I wrote something that wasn't angst!
> 
> I apologize for any tooth rot and/or cavities caused by the following.

“Why won’t you take my name?”

“I'm in your shadow enough already as it is.” Kaidan tapped her on the nose playfully. “No, seriously. ‘Kaidan Shepard’? That sounds ridiculous.”

“And ‘Morgan Alenko’ doesn’t?” Morgan groaned, trying to pull away from him. Kaidan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer against his chest. She grunted, but the protest was entirely feigned. Instead, she sighed contentedly and settled against him. “Besides, you can’t ask people to stop calling me ‘Shepard’ _now._ The entire galaxy would pitch a fit.”

“Okay, okay. I get your point.” He pressed his lips against the top of her head. “But I have to admit… I _love_ the sound of it.” Slowly, he trailed his fingers up her side, across her collarbone, and then finally tilted her face up towards his to capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

“Mm.” She huffed in amusement, but shook her head anyway. “A convincing argument… but no.”

“Can’t blame a guy for trying.” He shrugged, chuckling. “Okay, so you won’t be Alenko, and I would make a terrible Shepard. What about a new name entirely? We could both change our names.”

“To what?” Morgan lifted an eyebrow. “‘Alepard’?”

“Oh, Jesus Christ, no. ‘Shenko’?”

Morgan scoffed.

“No, you’re right, that’s even worse. Or just as bad, I don’t know.”

“How about…” Morgan brought her hand up to the back of his neck, gently pulling his face down to hers again. “... we just stay Shepard and Alenko? It’s worked so well in the past.”

“Mmm,” he murmured against her lips. “I guess it has.” For a few heartbeats, neither of them spoke. A slight glisten caught Kaidan’s eye - the ring on Morgan’s left hand, catching the light of their bedside lamp. “I can’t believe we made it this far,” he murmured finally, more to himself than to her.

She looked at him with a wry smile. “The wedding’s in a week - bit too late for doubts now, don’t you think?”

“That’s not exactly what I meant, and you know it. I never doubted _you_.”

“ _Never?_ ”

“Still not letting that one go, huh?”

“Nope.”

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes, but the corner of his mouth curled into a smile regardless. “I haven’t doubted you in _years_.”

“Just keeping you honest, Kaidan.”

“Yeah, yeah. Will you just let me say what I wanted to say?”

Morgan mimed zipping her lips and throwing away the key. He sighed and rolled his eyes again before continuing.

“After everything that happened, you know, I never thought I’d have this. That _we’d_ have this. A house, a wedding, a dog. It’s… it’s just so… normal.”

“A bit different from flying around the galaxy, punching Reapers and god knows what else left and right.”

“Yeah.”

Morgan curled up further into his side, tucking her head under his chin. “So, is it everything you thought it would be?”

“No.” As she made to pull away, no doubt to look at him indignantly, he chuckled again, twining his fingers in her hair to stop her from moving. “It’s better. Much, much better.”


End file.
